The goal of the Nonhuman Primate Support Component is to support the overall program of the CHAVI-ID by performing in vivo passive protection or enhancement studies to characterize the functional activities of mAbs generated by CHAVI-ID investigators, by performing immunization studies with novel immunogens developed by CHAVI investigators, and performing correlative mAb and immune functional studies to use the rhesus monkey as a model to accelerate HlV-1 vaccine development. This work will be facilitated by recent advances we have made in a number of complementing areas, including the development of novel mucosal SIV/SHIV challenge models, novel SHIV constructs expressing transmitted/founder HlV-1 envelopes, adjuvants that substantially increase the immunogenicity of HlV-1 envelope protein immunogens, and recombinant technology for generating monoclonal antibodies from immunized rhesus macaques. Specific Aims Aim 1. Pursue passive protection studies in rhesus macaques to determine the effectiveness of antibodies with defined specificities and CD8 T cell-produced factors in blocking SHIV/SIV mucosal acquisition. Aim 2. Perform immunization studies in rhesus macaques to explore novel strategies for vaccine induction of antibodies that might protect against HIV-1 acquisition. Aim 3. Explore the evolution of broadly neutralizing anti-HIV-1 antibodies in vaccinated rhesus macaques.